


Not Alone

by SkewedReality



Category: Glee
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-04-01
Updated: 2012-04-01
Packaged: 2017-11-02 20:47:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 7,557
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/373171
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SkewedReality/pseuds/SkewedReality
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"As Rory hugged him, the calmness that Sam felt transformed into something more. It turned into the desire to prove to Rory that he wasn't alone." (A collection of related Sory one-shots)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The Beginning

A sudden shove catches Rory off guard and sends him stumbling backwards into the lockers before falling to the hall floor.

"Go back to Mexico," someone says as Rory falls. The group of jocks walks away triumphantly.

Rory sighs deeply, looking around himself to locate the things that flew out of his bag upon impact.

"Hey."

The voice startles Rory, making him flinch. He looks up to see Finn standing above him offering an outstretched hand. Rory quickly rearranges his features into a friendly smile. He's miserable, but he figures there's no sense in taking it out on Finn. Especially considering that, since Brittany wasn't speaking to him, Finn was his only friend.

"Thank you, Finn Hudson," Rory said pleasantly, taking Finn's hand and standing up.

"You're taking to being thrown into the lockers much better than any of us did. It took me months before I got used to it."

Rory looked up, confused. He couldn't imagine anyone shoving Finn into any lockers. He was wearing a football jacket like the jocks were, so Rory had always assumed he was popular.

"I suppose I'm used to it. I've not made many friends here," He felt his smile turn sad and sighed. "But, what are ya gonna do?" Rory shrugged his shoulders.

"Hey, I've got an idea," Finn said suddenly, his face hopeful. "Can you sing?"

"I sing at mass every Sunday," Rory replied proudly.

"Cool! Come with me."

Joining the glee club had changed Rory's whole outlook. They treated him like family. He was still getting pushed around, but now there was always someone there to help him up. He still couldn't help but feel alone when he heard everyone talk about what their families did over the weekends or holidays.

It was still really hard to be away from his family, and today was probably the hardest so far. Today is his mother's birthday. He'd called her to wish her a happy birthday. By the end of the conversation she'd been crying saying how much she missed him and wished he was there.

Rory felt terrible for making his mother cry on her birthday and felt worse because he missed home so much. It was just starting to sink in that he was actually going to spend Christmas without his family.

The final bell had just rung and Rory was looking forward to being able to just go back to the Pierce house and just be alone in his room.

He trudged down the nearly empty hallway, adjusting his backpack strap so it sat squarely on his shoulder. And, again, without warning, a shove sent him into the lockers, hitting his head against the metal and creating a cacophonous crash.

Rory didn't even bother trying to catch himself before hitting the lockers. He let himself slide lifelessly to the floor, his head falling back against the metal with a thud.

He felt the tears beginning to well up in his eyes. He'd reached his breaking point and a brisk shove was just enough to send him over the edge. He leaned forward and put his forehead against his knees and the tears started to roll down his face. He pulled his knees in tighter hoping maybe that, if he folded himself into a small enough ball, he'd disappear.

"Rory?" The voice sounded concerned. "Hey, dude, are you alright?" The voice was closer this time.

Rory looked up to see Sam knelt down beside him. He couldn't find the words to answer him and just slowly shook his head and began to sob, his blue eyes tortured with pain.

"Okay," Sam said with quiet authority, taking Rory's hand to pull him to his feet. "Follow me."

Sam put a hand on Rory's shoulder and led him into the bathroom.

"Let's get you cleaned up, then you can tell me what's wrong," Sam said as he wet a paper towel and gently pressed it against Rory's cheek. The cool water felt good against his heated skin and he felt himself beginning to calm down. His breathing was still a little disjointed, but the rhythm was returning.

Rory managed to catch his reflection in the mirror; he looked pitiful. He watched Sam blot his cheeks with the towel and felt ashamed that he'd let himself be seen like this.

"I'm sorry, Sam."

"Dude, why are you apologizing? You were crying. It's hardly a capitol offense."

Rory just looked down at his shoes as Sam turned around to toss out the towel.

"You could tell me why you were so upset though," Sam said as he leaned against a nearby sink and folded his arms across his chest. "You miss home, don't you?"

Rory nodded and swallowed thickly. "It's just been a really bad day, and then somebody shoved me, and I hit my head. It didn't really hurt, but I just lost it." Rory shrugged sadly and looked back toward the floor.

Sam was deeply bothered that someone had upset Rory like this, but he understood the deeper reason that had Rory this upset. Sam had noticed all day that Rory had been distant. He wasn't his usual cheery self. Sam wanted to cheer Rory up but couldn't think how. He just decided to wing it.

"You are a really cool person, Rory, and you don't deserve to be pushed like this," Sam adopted his Sean Connery impression, "Because, you are the awesomest, Rory Flanagan."

Rory looked up at Sam and his face lit up with his blinding smile.

"You're good, Sam," Rory laughed.

"Thanks. Sean Connery's Irish, right?"

Rory snorted lightly. "No, but good try." Another blinding smile.

"Damn." Sam flushed lightly.

Rory stepped forward and pulled Sam into a hug.

"Thank you for being my friend, Sam. I really appreciate it," Rory said into Sam's shoulder.

He stepped back and looked into Sam's eyes, surprised to find them burning with emotion. Rory was mesmerized.

Sam had seen the familiar gleam return to Rory's eyes and felt accomplished that he was the one who put it there.

Sam could relate to Rory and his struggle with being homesick. He knew how it felt to feel as though there was nowhere that he really fit in; not even having a real home to go to. Sam felt connected to Rory, and knowing that he was able to ease some of Rory's sadness made Sam feel a sense of calm. But Sam knew that the loneliness would return for Rory.

As Rory hugged him, the calmness that Sam felt transformed into something more. It turned into a desire to prove to Rory that he wasn't alone; that there was someone else who understood the pain of being alone.

He wracked his brain for the perfect thing to say, but he couldn't even begin to find the words, and as Rory slowly stepped back and met his eyes, Sam knew that words were useless.

Staring into Rory's sky blue eyes, Sam leaned forward and kissed him softly and passionately on the lips.

Rory made a quiet shocked sound in his throat in the back of his throat, totally caught off guard. Sam broke the kiss and rocked back on his heels to see Rory, frozen solid with shock.

The Irish boy's mind raced, his thoughts indecipherable with surprise and awe. Sam brought his hand to Rory's cheek and slid his thumb across the soft, pale skin.

"I know how it is to feel alone, Rory. I just wanted you to know that you're not."

Rory let out a gust of air, a desperate sound. "Sam," his voice no louder than a whisper. "Thank you."

Rory was touched. No one had ever gone out of their way to make him feel included.

"Thank you," he breathed again, a tear escaping his eye only to be wiped away by Sam's finger.

The warmth of Rory's cool blue eyes captured Sam again, so he leaned in, slower this time, to press his lips to Rory's.

Rory brought his arms from his sides and wrapped them around the back of Sam's neck and kissed him back with as much passion as he could manage.

For the first time since arriving in America, Rory didn't feel alone, and for the first time since arriving in Ohio, neither did Sam.


	2. The Epiphany

_SLAM_ _!_

Rory is, once again, sent flying into the row of lockers lining the main hallway of McKinley High School. It was a situation that was all too familiar. The sense of deja vu was almost overwhelming as he readjusted the strap of his messenger bag after picking up its contents from the hall floor.

He sighed deeply as he straightened his clothes back into order, but shortly thereafter, a smile spread broadly across his face as he spied someone running down the hallway toward him. As he took in the concerned expression on Sam's face, he remembered why, even though he was routinely tossed around by the jocks, he would be stupid to ever be sad when he had someone like Sam who cared for him.

Ever since the day he'd broken down after a situation very much like the one he had just been in, and the blonde had cared for him as he cried his eyes out in the bathroom, the two had bonded in a way that no one had ever expected: Rory had fallen hopelessly in love with the boy.

Sam threw his arms around Rory before saying anything. The Irish boy returned the warm,strong embrace, lying his head on his boyfriend's shoulder, breathing in his scent and feeling safe.

"Are you okay?" Sam asked, his eyes scanning Rory's body for any hint of harm, sighing in relief when he didn't find anything.

Rory laughed quietly. "I'm fine, Sammy. I just got a little shove."

He undersold it a little so Sam wouldn't get unnecessarily worried. He was sure the dull ache in his shoulder would go away quickly, so there was no need to even mention it. He loved how protective Sam was. He smiled and pulled gently out of the embrace, taking the blonde's hand. Sam returned his smile skeptically. Rory leaned forward and kissed him quickly on the lips. "Come on. Brittany's parents are going to be out for the weekend, so she said she'd stay with Santana so we could have the house to ourselves."

Sam's smile was no longer skeptical, it illuminated his entire face. Rory's breath caught as he took in the boy's expression. Beautiful. The blonde all but dragged his boyfriend to his car before speeding toward the promise of an empty house and much needed time with Rory.

-xXxXx-

The door clicked shut softly behind Sam as his eyes followed Rory across the room to where he dropped his bag on the Pierce's loveseat. The blonde quickly crossed the room to snake his arms around Rory's waist from behind, resting his chin on the boy's shoulder.

"Sooooo," he drawled. "Whatcha wanna do?"

The Irish boy giggled at the words. Sam pressed a kiss to his neck, smiling, overwhelmed suddenly by his boyfriend's cuteness. He brought his lips to Rory's ear. "I love you so much," he breathed. He tightened his grip around his boyfriend's waist.

A sweet smile crossed the Irish boy's face as he turned his head to kiss his boyfriend's full lips before whispering, "I love you too, Sammy."

The boys finally settled on watching _Avatar_ for the millionth time and cuddling on the couch. Rory sat stretched over Sam's lap, fiddling idly with his lover's fingers as he whispered the dialogue into the younger boy's ear. Butterflies flutter inside Rory's stomach as Sam's breath tickles his ear. He hopes he'll never take little moments like this for granted, especially since he needs to take advantage of all of them he can before he has to go back home. He shudders at the thought of going back "home". He's sobered by the idea and sighs deeply.

"What's wrong, Rory?" Sam's voice is concerned. He takes one of the boy's hands to comfort him.

"I was just thinking..." he trails off. He knew Sam didn't like to think about him leaving any more than he did. He sighs again. "I was thinking about going back to Ireland." He doesn't use the word home, because he knows that it won't feel like home anymore. Home is where his Sam is.

"Oh." Sam's face fell, and he squeezed Rory tighter instinctively. The thought of Rory being an entire ocean away stabbed into Sam like a white-hot knife. "I wish you didn't have to leave."

' _That_ _'_ _s_ _the_ _understatement_ _of_ _the_ _century_ _,'_ Sam thought. He wished there was something, _anything_ that he could do so that he didn't have to leave.

"I know," Rory replied sadly. "But, I don't think there's any way around it. When this year is over, I'm going to have to leave. Leave my friends, leave glee club, leave y..." he couldn't finish his sentence. He couldn't make himself say _leave_ _you_ _._ Tears pricked in his eyes, and he brought his free hand to wipe them away, but Sam had already beaten him there. He just put his hand to Sam's and pressed it into his face, kissing his thumb as it traced his lips. A tear escaped Rory's eye as he imagined leaving this. It felt as vital to him as air.

Sam just sat rocking Rory and alternating between kissing his hair and just breathing in its scent to commit it to memory. ...

The idea struck Sam like a lightning bolt. He jumped, scaring Rory who, had it not been for Sam's arms around him, would have toppled to the floor.

"You turn sixteen soon, right?" Sam asked, his face eager and hopeful. Rory was confused by the sudden change of mood.

"Umm...yeah...? Tomorrow actually." His tone was perplexed. He'd all but forgotten his birthday.

"Can I borrow your phone for a second?" Sam asked, a conspiratorial smile spreading across his face.

If he'd been confused before, now Rory was dumbfounded. "Y-yeah...the phone is in the kitchen," he stuttered out, pointing, in the wrong direction, toward the kitchen.

"No, your cell phone," Sam corrected, holding his hand out. Rory just pointed to the bag lying on the loveseat. Sam smiled, kissed him, and slid him gently off his lap.

The expression on Rory's face was comical as he tried to make any sort of sense of what was going on. Sam grabbed his phone out of the bag and leaned down to kiss him on the lips before darting out of the living room.

Sam had thought of the only surefire way to make sure that Rory could stay in America, but it required a call overseas. Sam was going to ask the Flanagan's for their son's hand in marriage.

He twisted the small phone in his fingers as the contemplated his decision. There was no doubt.

He knew that Rory was the _one_ _._ He'd never been more sure of anything in his life. It was as though his own happiness was tied up with Rory's. He felt as though Rory was his other half, and there was no way that he could function without him. Even the idea hurt him.

Sure, he flipped open the phone, scrolled through the contacts, and hit the send button as soon as he reached Rory's father.

The wait for an answer was agonizing. It felt as though he was in suspended animation. His entire future was tied up in this phone call. He'd spoken to Rory's parents over Skype and they knew how serious the boys were about each other. They knew that it killed Rory that he was going to have to leave. He just prayed to whatever deity was up there that they would understand how much they both needed this.

After an eternity, there was a voice on the other line. "Rory, how are you?" It was his father.

"No, sir. This isn't Rory. This is Sam."

The voice faltered a little before responding. "Is Rory alright?"

Sam hadn't realized how somber his voice had sounded. He tried again for a lighter tone. "Yes, Mr. Flanagan, Rory is just fine. He's sitting in the next room."

"Oh," Rory's father's voice was relieved. "Well, then, what can I do ya for, Sam?"

Sam swallowed thickly. It was now or never.

"Mr. Flanagan, you know how much I care about your son. I love him very much, and I know it's a very strange request, but I'd like to ask for your permission to marry him."

There was absolute silence on the other end of the phone. Sam worried idly that he may have just induced a heart attack.

The tone of Rory's father's answer was very businesslike.

"I know how much you care for him, Sam. You're very young. Does he know that you are doing this?"

"No, sir, he doesn't. He was very upset about having to leave, and I got the idea. Sir, I understand your concerns, but I love Rory and I know that I can provide for him and give him the kind of life he deserves."

"That's very adult, Sam."

"Thank you. I swear it's true."

"Well, if that's the case, then, Sam Evans, you have my permission to marry my son."

Tears threatened to escape Sam's eyes. His overwhelming joy and relief colored his response. "Thank you so much, sir! I promise that I will never do anything to hurt your son. I'll protect him and do everything in my power to give him everything he's ever wanted."

"I'm sure you will, son. I'm glad he found someone like you, Sam."

The two briefly talked about logistics, but Mr. Flanagan recognized that Sam was too excited to really pay attention to their conversation.

"Sam," he interrupted as Sam asked the same question for the third time. "Let's talk about this later. Don't keep my boy waiting. He gets impatient. He's like his mother. Speaking of which, I think I'll let you two break this news to her."

"Thank you again, sir. You have no idea how happy you've made me."

"You're welcome, Sam. Don't make me regret it," he replied jokingly.

"I won't. Goodbye."

"Bye."

And with that, Sam hung up the phone and threw himself backwards onto Rory's bed. He couldn't remember the last time he was this happy. His brain quickly did the math of planning a wedding on his mediocre savings. First thing was first, he had to get a ring. He smiled to himself as he thought about it.

Walking out of Rory's bedroom, he slyly deleted the call history before reaching the living room and tossing the phone lightly toward Rory. He was too shocked to catch it in the air, fumbling with it against his chest. The adorable confused look was still painted on his small, round face.

Sam dropped himself down on the couch next to his lover and took his face into his hands.

"I love you so much, Rory."

The boy opened his mouth to answer but was quickly silenced by Sam's lips, full and urgent against his own. He pushed Rory backwards and positioned himself over the younger boy, hands still holding his face. "I love you," he whispered again. It was as though the words would never be enough to describe his feelings.

The two kissed and just reveled in being close to each other for a little while before Sam saw Rory yawn widely against his chest. The sound of Sam's heart beating beneath the boy's ear had relaxed him enough to sleep. The quiet thumping of his heart acting as a constant reminder that Sam was real, and alive, and holding him in his arms, protecting him from the world. The sound was Rory's safety blanket. It made him feel warm and protected. His eyes were half closed as the vital thudding of his lover's heart was beginning to lull him to sleep.

Rory felt lips against his hair. "Baby, I have to run to Finn's house so I can pack a bag to spend the night. I'll be right back. Take a nap, sweetheart. You deserve it."

He was going to protest, his arms feebly grappling to hold Sam in place, but he was just too tired. "Mmk," he agreed in a hum.

Sam slid out from under him and pulled the blanket off the back of the couch, tucking it in around the boy. He took off his hoodie and folded it for Rory to use as a pillow. The blonde noticed that Rory immediately buried his nose in the fabric and took a deep breath before a contented sigh escaped his lips.

He couldn't help the smile that spread across his face as he took in the scene in front of him: the love of his life lying fast asleep, cuddling his hoodie. It was just another moment of reassurance that he was doing the right thing. There was no doubt in his mind that this was the boy he wanted to wake up next to every morning for the rest of his life. He leaned down and quickly placed a kiss against his sleeping lips before slipping out the door.

-xXxXx-

The ring was nothing special, but Sam knew that Rory wouldn't mind in the least. Their love was simple, just like the ring. He felt his heart skip a beat every time he glanced at the little silver band. He closed the lid of the little red box and tossed it in his bag before heading back to Rory's house.

As he snuck back through the door, it was exactly as he'd left it. Rory was still asleep on the couch as the title screen for _Avatar_ played itself over and over. He switched off the TV and sat down on the floor near Rory's head. He brought his fingers up to stroke the sleeping boy's face. All traces of worry had been erased from his face by sleep. He looked so peaceful and beautiful. He didn't want to wake him up, but he wanted to be closer to him, so he made an executive decision to try and ease himself behind Rory on the couch, shocked when he actually managed to do it gracefully.

He wrapped his arm over the boy and decided to take a nap too.

Sam couldn't figure out what it was that had woken him up. He stretched his arms and realized that he was lying alone on the couch. Rory was already up and moving around. He heard the sound of clattering coming from the kitchen accompanied by curses. Suddenly, Sam realized what woke him up and threw himself off the couch and ran toward the smell of smoke.

"Damn it," Rory cursed as he threw a pan into the sink and quickly turned the water on to douse the flames flickering inside.

Sam dashed across the kitchen and opened the window over the sink and turned on the fan before taking Rory into his arms, laughing.

"What the Hell happened?" His body was shaking with his laughter.

Rory frustratedly brushed a hand across his forehead to move a piece of hair and said, "I was going to surprise you and make you dinner, but it didn't work."

"Well, I was surprised, so you get points for that, Ror."

"Thank you." His tone was sarcastic, but Sam leaned in and kissed him anyway. Rory's lips turned up into a smile against Sam's.

He sighed, his frustration ebbing. "In the six months we've been together, you've cooked me dinner a million times, and I can't even manage to cook you _one_ without burning the damn house down."

"I still love you." Sam laughed before adding, "Even if you almost kill me from smoke inhalation."

Rory laughed, his blinding smile spreading widely across his face. His ocean blue eyes sparkled with his excitement. "I love you too, Sam."

Sam scraped together what little money he had left in his wallet and called for a pizza. Rory did insist on being the one to put it on plates and bringing it in to the living room. Eager to prove his aptitude for domesticity.

The boys watched _Rocky_ _Horror_ _Picture_ _Show_ while they ate, and Sam regaled Rory with his experience playing Rocky. Rory insisted that he go into detail about the shorts he had to wear and insisted they make a reappearance in the immediate future.

Neither boy noticed that the movie had ended, because they were so wrapped up in each other, their kisses growing deeper and more urgent by the minute. They left their shirts lying on the couch as they made their way upstairs toward Rory's bedroom.

Sam pushed the boy down on the bed and quickly set to work removing the clothes that were committing sacrilege by covering up Rory's beautiful, thin body. Rory made quick work of Sam's clothes and, in well practiced movements, they were lying on the bed reveling in the feel of each other's skin against their own. Neither could get close enough.

The scene progressed to moans, whimpers, and _pleasepleasemores_ until Sam collapsed on top of his lover, both boys totally sated and coming down from the aftershocks of the action.

Sam rolled to his back and Rory quickly clamored to cuddle next to him for the few minutes before they both retreated to the shower.

Neither boy bothered with pajamas and just collapsed into bed naked, falling asleep quickly in each other's arms.

Sam woke up first the next morning, he laid in bed watching the sunlight playing on Rory's sleeping face. He trailed his fingers lightly along where the light touched, struck for the millionth time by Rory's pure beauty. He had no idea what he could have possibly done to get so lucky.

He reached carefully off the bed and unzipped his bag, pulling out the little red ring box that held inside it so many promises of mornings spent waking up together and nights spent falling asleep in each other's arms and set it delicately on the nightstand. He turned back just in time to see Rory's piercingly beautiful blue eye open. The blonde smiled and ran his hand over the boy's face.

"Good morning, sweetheart. Happy Birthday."

The boy's face lit up. "Good morning. I love waking up next to you. I could do it forever."

Sam's heart fluttered nervously. "Well, funny you should say that..."

Rory lifted himself up on his elbows to look at Sam with slight confusion.

He cleared his throat and continued. "Rory, I want to wake up next to you every morning. I want to share my life with you. I want _us_ to share our lives. I can't imagine the thought of living without you. I can't even remember how I lived before I met you. I love you more than anything else in the world." He reached to the nightstand and grabbed the box. "Will you marry me?"

Tears were streaming freely down Rory's face, his face lit up with the smile that was stretched across it. He was frozen for a minute as it all sunk in. He quickly came to and nodded excitedly, unable to find his voice, he just breathed, "Sam, yes."

Sam's hands were trembling as he kissed each of Rory's fingers before sliding the band on his ring finger. He twined their fingers together before bringing their lips together in a passionate, needy kiss. Sam could still feel the cool tears sliding down his fiance's face as he kissed him back.

Soon, kissing wasn't nearly enough, so the two boys brought their bodies together again. This time, with the promise of forever stretching out in front of them.


	3. The Wedding

Their engagement went by in a flash. They hadn't had much time before Rory's student visa would expire, and he'd have to return to Ireland.

They couldn't bring themselves to regret not having a drawn out engagement. They both knew what they wanted, and were eager to start living out their dream. Both were beyond sure that the other was who they wanted to marry, so there was really no need to wait, even if they had the time.

Time moved very quickly.

The night before the wedding Kurt had all but kidnapped Rory, insisting that Sam not see him before the wedding. Sam watched with polite amusement as Kurt and Blaine lifted Rory off his feet and carried him, quite literally kicking and screaming, outside before throwing him inside Kurt's Lincoln Navigator. Blaine had run back inside to grab the dry cleaner's bag that had Rory's suit and quickly disappeared. Sam couldn't help but laugh at the scene that Rory was undoubtedly making inside Kurt's car as he watched them pull away.

Finn showed up very shortly after Rory's kidnapping to pick Sam up for the bachelor's party that Puck had planned. Sam's mind conjured up all sorts of terrifying situations that could result from Puck planning a party, but none of them panned out, and they ended up having a really good time.

Sam woke up early the next morning, the sun was barely up, and paced anxiously, a smile spread wide across his face. He wanted all of this to be over. He wanted it to be official that Rory was his, and he was Rory's. Forever. His heart jumped eagerly at the word: forever. He loved the sound of it.

When Finn finally woke up, Sam grilled his best man over everything. Did he have the rings? Where were they? Did he get the suits? Were they the right size? Was he sure?

Finn just laughed it off and put a hand on Sam's shoulder. "Dude, calm down. I've got this. Just relax."

Sam scoffed. Relaxing was definitely _not_ a possibility. He wondered idly what Rory was doing. Was he nervous? He tried to sneak a call to him, but Kurt had answered the phone with a not-so-pleased tone to his voice and lectured Sam about wedding traditions.

"Do you _want_ to curse your marriage?" Kurt asked, feigning frustration.

Sam laughed and hung up the phone.

Kurt turned around to where Rory sat on Blaine's bed. The Irish boy's foot was tapping a mile a minute. Blaine and Kurt exchanged an amused look before cracking up to laugh at the obvious nervousness that was assaulting Rory.

"It's gonna be alright," Blaine had reassured him for the hundredth time, this time as he straightened his tie. "You can do this." The Warbler let his hand rest on Rory's shoulder as he turned to face Kurt who was putting the finishing touches on an elaborate ensemble. He turned around to model his outfit to Blaine. "Beautiful, baby," he offered. Kurt beamed.

Soon, it was time to go. Rory was in a haze. This was all too surreal. He searched within himself to find any sort of doubt but came up empty-handed. There was no doubts inside the Irish boy that he was making the right decision.

The wedding was taking place in the Hudson-Hummel's backyard. They'd cleaned up the small yard and added some folding chairs. There were only about ten people who were going to attend. The glee club, Sam and Rory's parents, and of course, Burt and Carole.

Sam's parents had been less receptive than Rory's about the idea of their son getting married at such a young age, but as soon as they saw how in love the two were, they'd given their blessing and wished them every happiness in the world.

Kurt had taken his seat beside his father, and Blaine had stayed with Rory. The Irish boy was sure that if he didn't have Blaine to hold him steady, he would have fallen ungracefully to the ground.

Rory nervously ran his fingers through his well-groomed hair, and peeked through the open door into the green square of the yard filled with all of his friends. Stage fright wracked his nerves for the thousandth time. "Ready?" Blaine asked.

In the same moment as Blaine's question, Sam stepped up to the makeshift altar and looked around anxiously before his eyes settled on the frantic looking boy standing in the doorway.

A blinding smile spread broadly across Rory's face as he answered Blaine's question. "Yes."

He'd never been more ready for anything as he took his first steps outside and onto the path that would lead him to his husband.


	4. The Honeymoon

Their honeymoon had been amazing. They hadn't gone anywhere, but Sam's parents had sprung for the boys to spend a long weekend in a rental cabin overlooking a lake. The scenery was so beautiful that they had spent their first few hours as husbands sitting on the grass watching the sun set over the water before making love beneath the vibrant colors of the dusky sky, warm summer breezes caressing their bare skin.

The wedding had all happened in a rush. Everything had to be hurried so that Rory could be legally married by the time his visa expired. They'd been running nonstop for the three weeks, and it felt amazing to finally have it all behind them. There was no more planning to be done, no more frantic last minute calls to the jewelers to be made. Sam and Rory now had time to just be and reflect on why they'd fallen in love with each other.

They were free to just lie in each other's arms and fall more and more in love. As the stars began to come out, Sam would point to the constellations and explain them to Rory, who was curled into his side beneath their blanket with his head resting lazily against the blonde's chest, trailing his fingers idly along the skin of Sam's stomach as he listened.

When they decided it was time to head inside, they playfully chased each other to the shower, pausing to sweetly kiss each time one would catch the other. They finally made it to the bathroom and made love again beneath the warm spray of water.

That was how the night went, alternating between loving, innocent touches, sweet, whispered conversations, and passionate, not-so innocent touches that would lead to the boys once again bringing their bodies together as one.

At some point they fell asleep, legs tangled and fingers intertwined.

Sam woke to the feeling of the heat of the sun's rays playing across his face as the light streamed in through the window. He reached across the small space, heart falling a bit when he feels the empty space beside him where Rory had been, where Rory belonged. His eyes fluttered open to sleepily to look around. The brunette was nowhere to be seen, but the familiar sound of his voice drifted into the quiet bedroom. Sam's heart fluttered as he heard the song coming from somewhere outside the bedroom.

He threw his legs over the side of the bed and found himself being drawn toward the joyful sound of his husband singing coming from the kitchen. Sam as he watched the scene from the kitchen doorway. An audible gasp escaped him as the weight of his emotion and love for Rory struck him.

Sam watched as Rory, dressed only in the white dress shirt that Sam had worn during their wedding, as he made breakfast for the pair. The Irish boy's back was turned as he busied himself with whatever was on the counter, his hips swaying freely to the song playing softly on the radio. His voice was discernible over the music as he sang along, his voice untroubled and passionately happy.

It may have been that it was a country song that he was singing or that he was wearing Sam's clothes, but in that moment, a tear slid down the blonde's face. He stood frozen with his own emotion, watching silently as his soul mate danced blissfully in front of him, totally unaware of Sam's presence.

_Her_ _daddy_ _says_ _,_ _he_ _ain_ _'_ _t_ _worth_ _a_ _lick_ _.  
When _ _it_ _comes_ _to_ _brains_ _,_ _he_ _got_ _the_ _short_ _end_ _of_ _the_ _stick_ _.  
But _ _Katie_ _'_ _s_ _young_ _and_ _man_ _,_ _she_ _just_ _don_ _'_ _t_ _care_ _._ _She_ _'_ _d_ _follow_ _Tommy_ _anywhere_ _._

Even from Sam's vantage point, it was clear that Rory's face pulled into a wide, blinding smile as the song drifted into the chorus, and he continued to sing along, animated.

_She_ _'_ _s_ _in_ _love_ _with_ _the_ _boy_ _.  
She_ _'_ _s_ _in_ _love_ _with_ _the_ _boy_ _._ _  
She's in love with the boy.  
And_ _even_ _if_ _they_ _have_ _to_ _run_ _away_ _,  
She_ _'_ _s_ _gonna_ _marry_ _that_ _boy_ _someday._

Sam watched Rory tapping his foot against the floor as his hips swayed to the song. He couldn't hold himself back any longer and closed the gap between the two to wrap his arms around Rory's waist. The blonde dipped his head down to rest on Rory's shoulder, pressing a soft kiss to his neck.

"I love you _so_ much, Rory. You have _no_ idea."

The Irish boy's ocean blue eyes sparkled with his own emotion and his grin widened into a heart-stopping smile. He felt Sam's lips turned up in a smile against the skin of his neck. Warmth spread though his body as he felt the blonde press a sweet kiss behind his ear.

"I love you too, Sammy," Rory beamed, his voice slightly breathless but exuberant and filled with emotion.

Sam's hands began to work their way underneath the shirt Rory was wearing, and his fingers ghosted against the bare skin of Rory's stomach as his lips continued their work against the boy's skin. It didn't take long until the idea of breakfast was completely and totally abandoned, the counter now used for an entirely new purpose.

Finally, the shirt ended up on the bedroom floor as the boys finally made their way back to bed, collapsing heavily on it and tangling their bodies together, totally sated...for the moment.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The song in this chapter is "She's in Love with the Boy" by Trisha Yearwood.


	5. The House

Burt and Carole had so nicely allowed Rory to move in with Sam after the wedding, but the newlyweds were anxious to set off on their own in a place of their own. Sam and Rory had taken jobs to try and save up as much money as they possibly could while still in high school. They were menial jobs, Sam taking a position at Blockbuster and Rory accepting a job at the local supermarket, but they were earning money, even if it was just part-time work.

Once Sam graduated and took a full-time position, they were finally in a place where they could afford to move out. They'd searched for apartments within their price range, but none seemed like a good fit. One day, on a whim, Sam and Rory went for a drive and saw a little house with a "for rent" sign in the front yard. The grass was overgrown and the front steps were falling apart, but Rory fell in love with the house immediately. His eyes lit up as he dragged Sam out of the truck and walked him around the yard, pointing out all the things he could do with the yard. Sam told him not to get his hopes up, because they were on a tight budget and there was a good chance that the house was out of their price range, but Rory couldn't be controlled. It was that moment that Sam decided that he'd do whatever he had to do in order to get that house.

They'd called the number on the sign and asked the price of the rent. It came in fifty dollars under their budget. They signed the lease that afternoon. They were allowed to move in the next week. It wasn't the nicest house. It was tiny and in a not-so-great neighborhood, but it was theirs.

Even though, the first night, they hadn't even had a bed to sleep in, they spent the night in their new house, cuddled together under a blanket on the floor of their bedroom, surrounded by the fortress of cardboard boxes yet to be unpacked.

-xXxXx-

Rory stepped back to survey his handiwork, brushing a lock of hair off his sweaty forehead. He mentally noted that the first thing that needed to be unpacked was the fan that Sam used to have on his desk when he lived with the Hummels. Rory smiled proudly as he realized that he'd finally finished painting their new living room. Sam had left him in charge of picking paint colors, as much as Kurt kept trying to interfere, showing up at random times of the day with paint swatches and suggestions of "You know what would look good in here...?" Sam had laughed as Rory stuck his nose up at all of the suggestions Kurt made.

Finally, Rory had put his foot down as kindly as possible saying, "I'm sorry, Kurt, but I just don't think that mauve is the right color for a living room".

Sam and Blaine both covered their mouths to muffle their laughter as Kurt huffed and muttered something about "no taste for design" before dropping heavily on the couch and smacking Blaine sharply on the arm for laughing.

He finally settled on a very light blue that brightened the entire room up, catching the light that streamed in from the picture window in the center of the front wall.

Rory dropped down heavily on the couch, exhausted from painting all day. He wondered how long Sam was going to be at the hardware store. He was anxious to show off his hard work. He settled for starting to unpack the kitchen, a quick feat considering they only had about three glasses, five plates, and a frying pan.

He'd just finished unpacking the bathroom when he heard Sam's truck pull up. He stood up from where he was sitting on the floor stocking the cabinet under the bathroom sink and straightened out his tank top as he walked to meet Sam at the front door. He'd been just about to turn the corner out of the bedroom when he heard the door shut and Sam's voice echo through the house.

"Honey, I'm home!" he called in his best Desi Arnaz impression. Rory giggled at the _I Love Lucy_ reference as he stepped into the living room.

His face lit up when he saw Sam surveying the living room walls.

"Very nice, babe," he said, impressed, kissing Rory chastely on the lips.

"I'll hang our pictures and stuff up tomorrow when it's dry, but come here! I've got pretty much everything all set up already." Sam laughed as Rory dragged him from room to room pointing out his work and some ideas he still had.

Rory made their newly delivered bed while Sam took a shower. He sat down on the bed after he finished making it and looked around the room, waiting for it all to sink it. He was married to the love of his life and now they were well and truly on their own. They were starting their life together for real. He smiled widely at the thought as a tear slid down his cheek.

"Baby, why are you crying?" Sam asked, concerned, as he walked into the bedroom, a towel wrapped around his waist, coming to sit on the bed next to Rory, lacing their fingers together.

"We did it, Sammy. We're married and have a house and...it's so much more than I ever dreamed of. I'm just so happy."

Sam smiled brightly and captured Rory's lips with his own. "That's all I want, Rory. I want you to be happy. I love you so much."

"I love you, too, Sammy," Rory said breathlessly.

"Alright," Sam said, smacking Rory's thigh and standing up. "Go take a shower and I'll go get us a pizza and some sodas." Sam laughed quickly. "Eventually, we'll probably need to go shopping. I don't think we can live off bologna sandwiches forever, babe."

Rory laughed and stood up, crossing the small room to where Sam was standing next to the closet, and snaked his arms around Sam's waist, squeezing tightly and pressing a kiss to the side of his neck. He giggled conspiratorially before quickly snatching the towel that was wrapped around Sam's waist, tossing it aside, and giving him a sharp smack on his bare behind before running out of the room. Sam chased him playfully into the bathroom. As Rory undressed in front of him, Sam decided that maybe dinner could wait and joined his husband in the shower.

When they'd finally gotten around to having dinner, it was too late to order pizza and they did in fact end up having bologna sandwiches again. Rory made Sam's plate and brought it to the table along with his own. They ate the food ravenously.

Sam took Rory's hand and led him to the living room, dropping down on the couch and pulling Rory onto his lap. Rory leaned forward and grabbed their glasses of soda from the coffee table and handed one to Sam.

He smiled brightly as he lifted the glass and made a toast to their new house. Sam laughed and clinked his glass against Rory's. The two cuddled on the couch in their new house, discussing all the ways they planned to turn their house into a home.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've marked the story as complete because every chapter could in fact be the last one. I see this story as a series of interrelated one-shots. The inspiration to write this story comes very randomly. This chapter was actually almost part of another story I'm currently writing, but as I started typing, I knew that it belonged here. So, I hope you all enjoy the story, and be sure to add it to your alerts for possible future chapters. I do have at least one more planned.


End file.
